Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two
Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two is the upcoming sequel to the video game Epic Mickey. It was revealed on August 27, 2011, when Disney marketing polls revealed four potential covers and some working titles. The game features co-op, with Mickey and Oswald. The game was officially announced for a Fall 2012 release window on December 29, 2011 and will appear on multiple consoles. A separate version for the Nintendo 3DS is also rumored. Unlike the first, the game will feature full voice-acting in addition to original songs written by Jim Dooley and Mark HImilstein. Gameplay In Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two, Mickey will be able to use his paintbrush from the first game, and can still use paint and thinner. Oswald is armed with a remote control that has the power to command electricity. The game will be like a musical in which songs and music will change based on whether gamers prompt Mickey to be well-mannered or mischievous. Oswald is controlled by either another player or running as an NPC. Also, the camera controls are changed. Production First Announcement During a survey, a question was asked. and it said this: "Now we would like to show you a few more packages for the Disney Epic Mickey 2 video game. Please indicate which package design makes you most interested in purchasing Disney Epic Mickey 2." "Secret" Project In issue #276 of ''Nintendo Power'' Magazine, the game was hinted at in the end of the issue as they said that in the next issue, they would feature a look at "a top-secret title that promises to make your head spin" (possibly referring to Oswald's "Helicopter Ears"). Confirmation On March 21, 2012, the game and its official title was confirmed by Warren Spector and acclaimed IGN game unit. It has been confirmed that Gremlin Gus, The Mad Doctor, Pete and the Magic Brooms from Fantasia will reappear. Frontierland will also be added to the Wasteland. In the GameTrailers TV episode that aired March 23, 2012, all new gameplay and story elements were premiered. According to Spector, this story revolves around the return of The Mad Doctor who claims he's reformed and wants to rejoin Oswald's forces. Oswald, overjoyed with the return of his friend, accepts him with open arms. However, the citizens of the Wasteland feel reluctant to the whole thing. To see if the Doctor is legit, they call on Mickey. Strangely, earthquakes begin to occur all over Wasteland leaving Mickey to feel a lot more suspicious about the Doctor. Also revealed were new areas to be visited including Mickey's room in the real Disney world and Yen Sid's studies which were only seen in the previous game's opening and ending cutscenes. The returning areas of Wasteland such as Mean Street and Ostown will be revamped. As said before, the game features full voice acting with Oswald being voiced by Disney veteran Frank Welker who performed Oswald's grunts and sound effects in the first game. There is also a new way to travel through Wasteland alongside the 2D cartoon portals. Players now travel underground where forgotten Disney memorabilia 0f classic characters like Chip 'n' Dale and Toby Tortoise. Gallery 2a67f7aa6bea49c6f594241f6401ca02a5b0079c.jpg|Mickey painting in a Toon-House. (Notice the picture of Mickey kissing Minnie). 96feacd4-6049-4d30-bb12-6899892bd609.jpg|Mickey and Oswald attacking a blotling. 2286bed5-61ad-40eb-969f-2a7d13a04fbf.jpg|Mickey with a strange, mysterious mirror. External links *Disney sketches sequel to 'Epic Mickey' video game *Epic Mickey Sequel To Address The “Mistakes” Of The First – And Make Disney History With Frank Welker *Epic Mickey 2: Power Of Illusion For 3DS? Category:Upcoming Category:Mickey Mouse video games Category:Wii games Category:Epic Mickey Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:XBox 360 games Category:2012 video games